Memory
by Quitting Time
Summary: Jade wakes after a car accident unable to remember the last 17 months of her life. Her boyfriend Beck and her friends all seem interested in her recovering her memories. All of her friends except Tori. Soon Jade beings to wonder what the Latina is hiding. Slight Bade with Eventual Jori.
1. Everything that was Lost

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else but not me.**

**Memory**

**Chapter 1 – Everything that was lost. **

**No one's pov.**

The rain battered the city like a tropical monsoon this particular July morning. It had been raining for most of the week and this day seemed to be the climax of this particular harsh weather pattern.

It was about a quarter past 9 in the morning on this rainy Saturday and the streets were mostly deserted. Only a few foolhardy souls dared to brave the horrendous roads today. Between the high winds, pouring rain and flash flood warnings, most stayed indoors. On one of the main city thoroughfares, a black Honda Pilot SUV drove through the pouring rain.

Its driver was crying tears that were falling almost as fast as the rain outside. She would have not preferred to be out on a day like this, but she had something she had to do, some place she had to go. She felt her entire future and her happiness depended on it.

She picked her phone off the seat to see if there were any calls. She had been hoping to hear from one person in particular, but that person had not called. Phone still in hand, she began to type out a quick text. It was a text to the person who she was so desperate to see.

However, between the facts that she was upset, crying and sending a text she hadn't noticed she had begun to drift across the center line. She saw the oncoming truck just as she was about to hit send.

Had the road been dry she would have been able to avoid the oncoming Truck. She jerked to the left to try to avoid the truck, but her car hit a huge puddle and began to fish tail. A second later the passenger's side of her car was struck by the 18 wheel truck.

As a result of the accident, the car was totaled. The driver of the vehicle, who was a 22 year old woman, named Jade West was rushed to the hospital in critical condition. A severe skull fracture was one of the many injuries the paramedics diagnosed as she was rushed to the emergency room. Only the air bags prevented the young woman from being killed instantly. The phone that had been in Jade's hand just before the crash had gone flying and much like's its owner, was severely damaged. The text she had been about to send was never sent.

**1 month later**

Jade felt extremely groggy when her eyes opened. The first thing she managed to see was a Television that was turned off. She could tell it was daylight but she was in a room she had never seen before.

A second later, through the grogginess and pain, Jade realized she was in a hospital bed. Her left leg was in a cast and she had a splitting headache. Her mind tried to search back to how she got there, but her mind came up blank.

"Uhhh….What the fuck." Jade muttered.

"JADE, JADE BABY, you're awake." Called out a very familiar voice.

She turned her head to see her boyfriend since high school, Beck rush to her side and grab her hand. "Oh my God. I'd thought I'd lost you." The Canadian said, as tears of Joy fell from his face.

"What happened?"

"Don't you remember? You were in a car accident. A truck hit you. You were barely alive when they brought you in. You've were in a coma for almost a month. Only now did you start to wake up. Today is the first day you've been coherent. Do you even know why you were out Jade? None of us know why. I was on a movie set that morning

Jade desperately tried to remember any sort of accident she had had. Nothing came to mind, however, when she tried to remember.

"I don't remember any accident at all." Jade said weakly.

A pained expression crossed Beck's face. Your car slid and hit a truck. You suffered a broken leg, a couple of cracked ribs, lots of cuts and the worst injury of all was a skull fracture. You were unconscious and have been in a coma since the day of the accident. You're physical injuries have been healing but we were worried that you would never wake up.

"Oh Good you're up, Miss West." Said an older male doctor with silver hair, as he walked casually into the room. "I'm Doctor Hallstead, your physician."

Beck looked to the doctor. "She just woke up doctor. She doesn't remember the accident."

The doctor said nothing, but instead walked over to Jade and quickly checked her vital, her cast and bandages on her head. "Miss West. You're fiancée said you don't remember the accident. What do you remember?"

A puzzled look came across Jade's face. "Fiancée? He's my boyfriend but he hasn't asked me yet." At this point Jade noticed the engagement ring on her finger. She looked at it blankly. Though she was happy to be engaged to Beck, something deep in her mind made her feel for just an instant that ring didn't belong there. But she chalked that up to the fact that she didn't even remember the proposal.

Beck started to look worried at this point, as he squeezed her hand. "Don't you remember Babe? I asked you to marry me at a party for all our friends almost a month ago. You said yes. Your accident was the next morning."

"No I don't" Jade said remembering nothing about any proposal.

The doctor appeared to think for a moment. "Miss West. What exactly is the last thing you remember specifically?"

Jade thought for a few seconds. "My grandfather's funeral. I'm guessing Beck must have asked me to marry him right after that."

The look of worry on Beck's face intensified. "Jade, are you certain that is the very last thing you remember?"

Jade shook her head.

Dr. Hallstead looked at Beck. "When was her Grandfather's funeral?"

Some of the color drained from Beck's face. "Dr. Hallstead. Jade's Grandfather died of a stroke and was buried 17 months ago."

**2 days later.**

The doctor immediately had Jade undergo a huge battery of tests, to check for neurological damage or memory loss. Practically every test the doctor could think of was run. Jade was even interviewed by a psychologist.

In the meantime Beck updated Jade on their lives. In the last 17 months, Jade finished her senior year in college doing very well and was in several musicals and plays at school. She had also written lots of scripts and stories during that time as well. Beck's acting career had begun to take off and had a small part in a movie this summer. Just over a month ago Beck threw a party. He made 2 announcements at the party. The first was that he got an acting job on police drama that set and filmed in New York. At the party Jade seemed excited about moving to New York with Beck, as she said would like to take a crack at landing a part on Broadway. The 2nd announcement was, when he pulled out a ring and proposed to Jade who immediately accepted his proposal.

Jade just listened to it all as if it were someone else's story. She could remember none of anything he told her.

"I'm sorry baby, but I don't remember any of that. Nothing at all." Jade said sadly.

When the tests were completed, the doctor called both Beck and Jade's mother Kim to Jade's room to announce his results. Jade's father wanted to attend but was out of town on business.

"So what's the prognosis Dr. Hallstead? Does my daughter have amnesia?" Kim West asked with worry.

The doctor reluctantly nodded. "Yes she does and an extremely rare form of it."

Beck who had been sitting with Jade, holding her hand asked. "What do you mean?"

The doctor took step forward and addressed Jade directly. "Well Miss West. Most forms of amnesia involve a total loss of memory. The person does not remember who they are at all. All personal memories are wiped. Learned skills are usually retained for reasons we are not certain of. You have what's call Linear Amnesia. Less than 40 cases have ever been diagnosed. In your case, only the memories of the last 17 months have been lost. Everything before your grandfather's funeral you remember. Your memories from after the funeral to the day of the accident are totally gone. But only those memories.

Jade, Beck and her mother tried to take it all in. Finally Jade herself broke in. "You mean 17 months of my life is simply gone. I just won't remember it? Will I get it back?"

The Doctor scratched his head. "Well in the few cases that have been diagnosed, about 20% of the patients had recovered some or all of their memories. About 80% of the time, the memories do not return.

Jade let out a forlorn sigh, but otherwise said nothing. None of this sounded familiar and to a point didn't even sound right.

The doctor tried to look positive. "On a happier note, you are recovering from your physical injuries at a very good rate. You should be out of the hospital in about a week. Physically there should be no long term effects. Your cast should be coming off in a about 2 weeks. You may need a cane to get around and a bit of physical therapy but after a while you'll be just fine. You're head injury has been healing well also. I think you can get out in another week.

Over the next several days Jade recovered in the hospital, with Beck stopping by every single day. There were other visitors of course, Cat, Robbie and Andre all showed up to visit. Cat visited just about every single day. Even Sinjin stopped by to see how Jade was doing, much to Jade's displeasure.

After she had been awake about 4 days, Jade looked to Beck and asked.

"Where's Tori?" It had suddenly occurred to Jade, that she hadn't seen the Latina since her coming out of her coma.

Beck looked up from the magazine he had been reading. "She's been busy working at the diner. She got a job as a waitress some 8 months ago. She had been only working a few hours a week; part time. But in the last few weeks, she's been working a lot more. She said they are shorthanded, so she's been working pretty much full time. I phoned her the day you woke up. I told her that you were awake but seemed to not remember anything since your grandfather's funeral. She said she was sorry to hear that you didn't remember anything and hope you get well."

"Has she visited me at all?" Jade found herself asking. Jade surprised herself, by noting a hint of disappointment creeping in her own voice as she said it. That was compounded by a brief but strange feeling of emptiness.

"She stopped by for a few minutes about a week ago and once a few days after you arrived. She said she was sorry she couldn't come by more often, but she's been really busy between work and working on her singing career. She did leave some flowers and a get well card." Beck then pointed to a potted African Violet on a table in the corner, sitting with several other get well gifts from other well-wishers.

The fact that Tori hadn't been to visit, left Jade with a strange feeling in her gut that she couldn't quite fathom. Jade remembered that her and Tori had slowly become friends since high school and it seems odd for her not to visit really much at all, Jade mused. In years past Jade remembered that whenever anyone was injured or in need, even herself, Tori was always there lending support. Her absence was quite odd.

Jade was drawn out of her thoughts by Beck, who had turned his attention onto the Injured Goth. He had leaned over the bed and gave Jade a tender kiss. "Can't wait to get you home and in Bed." He said with a warm smile.

As Jade focused her attention on Beck she let go of thoughts of Tori and why the Latina hadn't been around more. It was certainly an interesting question, but one Jade decided not to focus any attention on.

**There is no such thing as linear amnesia, I made that up.**

**I know this isn't the first Amnesia story, on this board. This one probably isn't my best either. But it was rattling around in my head and I just had to get it out. It won't be terribly long. I hope you enjoy this regardless.**

**I would like to thank 27milestogo for beta reading and their contributions to this story. **


	2. Tears in the Rain

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Memory **

**Chapter 2 – Tears in the rain**

**No one's pov.**

It was just after 6 PM and Tori was halfway through a TV dinner, when the buzzer to her apartment rang. Getting off the couch she walked to the panel and hit the intercom.

"Hello"

A happy voice sprung through the speaker. "Hey Tor…It's Me, Cat. Let me Up."

Normally a visit from Cat would be welcome but Tori was tired from work and just watned to be alone. Annoyed at the intrusion, Tori growled but hit the buzzer anyway. She then opened her door and went back to the couch where she had been sitting. She hadn't expected any company and was curious why Cat decided to Visit. A few moments later, Cat came walking through her door.

"I hope you know I'm eating, I just got off of work Cat.." Tori said between bite of her dinner.

Cat walked into the living room, picked up the TV dinner off the table and threw it in the trash.

"HEY! That was my dinner." Tori protested.

"Not any more. I've barely seen you in a month and we are having dinner. Besides, I can't have my best friend eating Lasagna from a box. Let's get you some decent food. All you eat these days is TV dinners or crap from that greasy spoon you work at." Cat said as she put her hands on her hip's, to show she meant business.

Tori stood up and nodded. "OK, what do you have in mind?"

"We can hit that new Italian Place on Melrose, Giovani's Italian Kitchen. I've heard good things about it. My Treat."

Tori grabbed her purse off the table as a smile came to her lips, it's a date.

"That and we can visit Jade in the hospital, it's on our way." Cat said as they were heading out the door.

Tori suddenly felt Ill, but she dared not show any sign of it. "Maybe we shouldn't, Jade needs to rest. She was in a bad accident. She doesn't need us hanging around anyway."

Cat pulled the door to Tori's apartment shut. "Nonsense, Jade needs the company. Cooped up in that room, she's been getting crabbier by the day."

Tori then pulled the phone out of her purse and checked the time. "It's after 6, I'm sure visiting hour's are over. Maybe tomorrow." Anything but Jade, thought Tori, Anything but Jade.

Cat gave Tori a look of slight scorn. "Sorry, you aren't getting out that easy. Visiting hours end at 8:30. I know you weren't at first, but Jade is one of your friends now and it won't kill you to stop in for a few minutes. I've been there almost every day."

"Sure" Tori said, appearing to give. but still grumbling in displeasure.

"Stop being such a grouch Tori. Look I know you've been real busy working full time and going working on your singing. You'll feel better helping to cheer Jade up." Cat said as they walked out of the building.

Tori made sure Cat was in front of her and not paying attention, when she mumbled bitterly under her breath. "Not a fucking chance."

"So she doesn't remember anything in that happened in the last 17 months, is that right?" Tori said as they drove to the hospital.

Cat shook her head. "Not a single thing."

"Tough break I guess." Tori said in a low voice.

"Could you imagine, losing more than an entire year of your life. Gone, like it had never even happened." Tori paused and glanced out the window before answering. For an instant, unseen by Cat, Tori's face was rather sad.

"No."

A short while later, Jade looked up to see Cat stride happily into the room.

"Hey Jade." Cat said. "Look who I brought."

Tori looked over to the doorway to see Jade standing there. For a second as she and Jade locked eyes, Jade suddenly had a feeling like she had just forgotten what she was about to say. It was an odd feeling, which passed quickly.

"Hey Jade, How are you feeling?" Tori said with a smile that only looked half convincing.

"Like I got hit by a truck, next stupid question." Jade, who had been increasingly crabby as the day went on, snapped.

Tori began to examine the room, and its contents. "At least you have a nice room. I see you got my flowers."

"It's a hospital room Vega, is sucks. They all do. So have you been keeping out of trouble?" Jade said as a smirk formed on her face.

"I finished my degree in music, this May. I've been working on my demo tapes and working full time at the diner. My life has been pretty uneventful of late." Tori answered.

"Figures."

"We're heading out to a new Italian place for dinner on Melrose." Cat said.

"So when are you getting out?" Tori asked.

Beck, who was sitting in the corner, chimed in. "The Doctor said, she can go home the day after tomorrow."

Tori glanced at Jade's cast. "I'll bet you'll be glad to go home Jade, huh?"

Jade chuckled. "Yeah, that's for sure. I can get some decent food. You know what I want. I suddenly had a craving for ice cream just now."

Tori very quickly turned and looked out the window. "Oh look you can see the ocean from here. You should check out the view." Tori said. What she actually was thinking was, how extremely painful it was to know that Jade had no idea what the word meant anymore.

"Does it look like I can Vega? I'm stuck in this stupid bed.

For a few minutes more, they all chatted. Then Cat and Tori, both wanting to eat, said their goodbyes and departed. The pair having left, Jade went back to the Clive Barker novel she was reading on her Kindle. Beck, who was hungry himself, gave Jade a kiss and departed as well.

Tori felt better after getting away from Jade. At this point she wanted all of it to just go away. Beck and Jade get married, leave town and that's that.

Tori couldn't help but think. "Then I can pretend it never really happened and move on. Tell myself it was just all in my head. From the terrible end to the very beginning, which started as a single remark."

_Flashback – 14 months ago_

_Jade and Tori were sitting on the couch in Jade and Becks apartment one windy Saturday night. The scissoring on the Television and a half empty bottle of wine on the coffee table in front of them._

"_Thanks For coming over Vega." Jade said as she took a sip of her wine._

_Tori nodded with a smile. "My pleasure, I like keeping you company. How long will Beck be on that film shoot anyway?"_

_Jade let out a slight sigh, "He'll be on location in North Dakota for at least another month. I'm happy with him getting movie parts but…." Jade let her voice trail off at this point._

"_But what?"_

"_I used to like being alone. But lately, with Beck being gone on one film shoot after another it's been getting to me. It's easy to start to feel unattractive and unwanted. Even I'll admit that. Let's face it, I'm not the easiest person to be around." _

_It was the sad look on Jade's face that got to Tori. Add to that the several glasses of wine she had drunk, she felt the need to say something she wanted to say in a very long time. She so desperately wanted to make Jade feel better._

_Tori put her tanned hand on Jade's pale one. "Jade, You're an insanely beautiful and talented woman. You're smart, sexy and if I were him, I would treat you like a queen. I can't even think how he could stand to be away from you." _

_Jade could tell from the way Tori said it she really meant it. It was a remark that startled her, but in a very good way. It made her feel both warm and wanted, more so than she had felt in a very long time._

_End flashback. _

Now it was a bittersweet memory and Tori was the only one, who even knew it ever happened. As sad as it was that was probably for the best, she thought. Tori shook off old memories of Jade, smiled at Cat and hoped to have a decent evening with a very good friend.

After about 10 minutes of reading Jade put her kindle down and thought for a moment. Something about the Tori's visit seemed odd. But she couldn't put her finger on it, so she resumed reading.

It was exactly 16 minutes later that Tori realized what was strange. Actually there were two strange things. The first was that her demeanor was rather subdued. Jade knew that could be explained by the fact that Tori had been working a lot recently.

But the second thing was very odd and only then did Jade realize it.

Except for that one single moment when she first entered the room, Tori never once looked her in the eyes. She seemed to purposely avoid looking at her, taking in interest in everything else in the room.

Of course Jade thought back to, how fascinating the view suddenly became to Tori when the word Ice cream was mentioned. It was like she couldn't look out the window fast enough and when she did nobody in the room could see her expression. When Tori looked back she had her rather bland looking smile back on her face. She searched her mind for the word Ice Cream and it had no particular special meaning. It was just something cold, people liked to eat.

None of it made any sense to Jade. One thing that she knew was, that just thinking about it was beginning to give her a throbbing headache. She put down her kindle and closed her eyes.

Though she didn't like to show it, the absence of 17 months of memories was disturbing to her. in fact it upset her greatly. She felt there was this giant hole inside of her and she had no idea what was once there. Sure people could tell her what happened, show her pictures but it wasn't the same. They all tried to jog her memory.

Jade had no idea what she thought, when Beck proposed last month. She knew she said yes, which meant she was happy, but what was she thinking at the time? That and a thousand other moments. What did she do, what did she think, and what did she feel. All those questions ran through Jade's mind.

A line from the movie Blade Runner ran through her mind, it was one of Beck's favorite movies and they had watched it a number of times.

"All those moments, will be lost in time, like tears in the rain."

Jade liked the movie too, The main bad guy, Roy Batty could have easily been a cardboard cut out bad guy character. Jade appreciated the fact that he was much more than that. Though she personally thought, the Deckard was a replicant theory was utter bullshit. It needlessly complicated the plot.

But as much as Jade searched her mind, those moments were gone. Tender moments, angry moments, sad moments, happy moments. As cherished as they may have been at the time, they might be gone forever.

It all left Jade with a faint lingering sense of sadness that she really didn't quite understand or shake. She didn't think she was the type of person who would be so broken up inside about a year's worth of memories being missing. Yet, now it did break her up inside.

"I guess I'm not quite the person I thought I was." Jade said to herself.

Her eyes closed, Jade pushed all of those thoughts out of her head. Surprisingly, sleep came quickly for the Goth.

After a brief time Jade began to dream. She was walking down a path through a forest or a park where she came to a blue park bench. But sitting on that bench was another woman that looked exactly like her. This version of Jade was wearing a leather Jacket over a green skirt and black top. A streak of green in her hair.

"Who are you?" Jade said.

The other Jade looked up and smiled. "I'm you, from that 17 months you lost."

Jade suddenly sat down next to her twin. "Tell me, what happened. Tell me something. Why is this bothering me so much?"

The other Jade put a finger to her chin and tilted her head. "We'll you went to the bathroom a whole lot of times. You ate food and wrote.."

Jade stood up and glared at her twin. "Don't get smart with me! I do that every day."

A serious and thoughtful look appeared on the twin's face as she got up. "Regardless of how much you know, what I know. You're still in the same place, good or bad as you ever were."

"Don't patronize me. That's BS" Hissed Jade, as her temper began to show.

A smirk appeared on the Twin's face. "I happen to be you Jade. Did you actually expect me, to actually give you any answers? They're my answers, not yours; I'm just kind of selfish like that, so you can't have any." The twin said rather mockingly

Her patience gone, Jade lunged at her twin. The doppelganger simply laughed and faded away.

**I'm glad people are liking the story so far. **

**Next chapter of "The Bet" will be out soon. I'm having a touch of writers block on that one, so it's a bit slow in coming. But it is coming. Rest assured.**


	3. The Clearing

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Holes **

**Chapter 3 – The clearing**

**No One's POV**

Jade felt a brief sense of relief as Beck turned the car onto the street which their apartment building was located. Jade never thought she would like seeing the grey 10 story structure, but it was familiar. They had moved into the 2 bedroom apartment some 3 years ago.

"At least that hasn't changed." Jade said.

Beck put his hand on her leg and gave it a gentle rub. "Come on Babe, you act like you've been asleep for a 100 years. It will come back."

"What if it doesn't?" Snapped Jade bitterly.

"Then I'll love you just the same."

Jade let out a grunt. "Half the artists on the 10 ten music chart, I've never even heard of."

"You never listen to top 10 music or the latest hits, so why do you care?"

"I just don't like what's going on. I can put these stupid artists down for their lack of talent if I don't know who they are."

Beck smiled. "Well there is one plus, you get to watch "The scissoring Part IV" all over again and not know how it turns out. Come on Jade, you gotta love that. You have it on DVD. "

As expected Jade smirked at the thought of watching the latest installment of her favorite horror film series without knowing how it turns out for a second time.

"Did I like it the first time?"

"You took the day off when it came out on DVD, was 1st in line when the store opened and watched it no less than 3 times the first day. But you get the pleasure of watching it a first time again."

"Most certainly. I know what I'm doing today."

Getting home Jade found it much like she remembered, though she noted a few changes. Their brown ugly couch was replaced by a even uglier green couch. Most of the changes were cosmetic, such as things being moved around and a few new pictures on the wall."

Jade gave the couch a look of scorn. "How on earth did you get me to agree to this hideous couch?"

Beck who was in the kitchen answered. "Actually you performed sexual favor to convince me to agree to that hideous couch. You my darling, were the one that picked it out. You said you were fond of that rather sickly green color."

Bewildered, Jade just starred at the couch trying to fathom why on earth she would pick this horrid looking piece of crap. She finally put her face in her hands in despair.

"Who in the fuck am I? Who in the hell was I." Muttered Jade.

The changes that weren't cosmetic were a bit more disconcerting. In the 2nd bedroom which served as an office for both Beck and Jade she found bits of the life she didn't remember. Jade found two notebooks of stories and partial scripts she didn't remember writing.

Jade picked up one story that was half finished. It was about a run of the mill accountant who becomes convinced his secretary is actually the devil. But it was never finished.

Even more strange was a two paragraph fragment which very much looked like the beginning of a romance. Something Jade wouldn't write in a thousand years.

She would have checked her email but realized she no longer remembered the password to unlock her laptop.

"I'll get Robbie to help you with that. He's gotten pretty good at computer stuff lately." Beck said as he patiently watched Jade re explore her surroundings. He thought it best to just let Jade explore and get to know things on her own pace.

"Tell you what Babe, you just look around and I'll make us some lunch. You have your cane to help you get around, let me know if you need any help."

Jade nodded quietly. Her cast was still on and was to come off in a few days but she wanted it off now. It's presence only added to Jade's discomfort.

Turning her attention away from the office she made her way to her room. It was pretty much as she remembered. There was a new comforter on the bet which was a blue color. Jade hated it.

Her closet was half full of clothes she didn't remember owning. They were her styles but they didn't seem familiar. Every unfamiliar thing only heightened Jades frustration. Jade sat down in her closet to examine her shoes and boots. As before they were her style but she didn't remember buying or ever wearing them.

At this point she turned her head to the side to her side of the closet and noticed a section of the plaster looked misaligned. Touching it a small section near the floor seemed to shift. Curious Jade reached and pulled it and sure enough she was able to remove it. Had the plaster not been misaligned she probably would have never noticed it. Behind it was a small space only about 7 inches wide, 4 inches tall and about a 10 inches deep.

With a strange sense of disappointment she found it to be empty.

"I never knew that was there." Jade mused.

If it held any secrets it didn't anymore, the small space was empty and clean. Not even any dust.

"Shouldn't there be dust in there?" Jade further thought, "I've been here for three years why didn't I notice it before." Having no answers Jade merely replaced the plaster and did so correctly so there was carefully hidden. Jade realized that before the plaster hadn't been put quite in the correct spot. Did something Jar it, an earthquake? Or did someone not put it back into place.

"Forget it." Jade said as she pulled herself off the floor. The panel and the nothing behind it wasn't worth any thought, Jade concluded.

When she remerged into the living room Beck called from the kitchen. "I'm heating up some split pea soup for us. Oh. Before I forget. Your new phone is on the table."

Jade picked it up. It was the latest version of pearphone. "What happened to my old one?"

"It's in the drawer where you keep your personal papers."

Jade hobbled over and opened the drawer of the bureau where Jade and Beck kept their personal papers. Inside was a plastic bag an inside the bag was her old phone, the screen was completely smashed."

"I tired, it won't even turn on. You're purse and its contents were fine. That's on your dresser. The phone must have gone flying and hit something during the accident."

She just shook her head and put the phone back in the drawer and closed it.

Jade spent the rest of the afternoon on the couch watching movies she didn't remember watching. It provided for a pleasant diversion to her memory loss.

In the next few days Jade began to readjust to her life. She found nothing out of the ordinary in any of her papers or emails. Life had gone on very much like it had. The one major thing seemed to be the engagement. Beck of course, was very loving and supportive, but Jade quickly grew irratiable and snapped at him numerous times. Beck took it all in stride and provided all the support that he felt Jade needed and then some.

But yet, deep in her mind, Jade sensed something was missing. She kept looking around in her apartment, not having the slightest thing what she was looking for. Deep down, she felt a faint rather undefined sadness. One which she simply could not shake. Of course she assumed she was simply morning 17 months of memories long gone. On the surface she simply felt frustrated and agitated at her lack of memories.

Jade's cast came off and the next day Beck and her went out shopping for a new car. Jade settled on a Black Kia Soul.

After he was sure Jade was ok, Beck returned to work on the movie he had a part on. He still had the gig on the show in New York and had planned to discuss the plans to move to New York later.

Jade on her first day alone found herself driving aimlessly. She was bored and wanted to see what had changed in the city since 17 months ago. She had nowhere to go and just drove. She found herself near a large park on a bluff that overlooked the ocean. It was one of the many parks in LA and remembered attending a picnic there in high school that Sikowitz held for his students some years ago.

For reasons she couldn't fathom she parked her car and got out. One of the paths led into the woods towards the bluff. Finding herself drawn to it, Jade grabbed her cane and began to walk. She was still a bit weak form the injuries and being in a coma. As she entered the woods, she began to feel a sense of peace. One that so far had eluded her since her coming out of the coma.

Enjoying herself for the first time since waking, Jade kept going. Eventually she came to a clearing right next to the bluff. Just off the path was a blue park bench and behind that was a single large oak tree sitting alone.

The bench looked very inviting, so Jade sat down and found herself starring out over the ocean. Again there was that sense of peace but here she felt something else. It was a strange warmth that made her feel rather good. All her frustrations and worries seemed to melt away here. It was such a beautiful and tranquil scene, Jade found herself not wanting to leave it.

After an hour Jade got up and decided to leave, somewhat reluctantly. As she did she glanced at the rather majestic oak tree who's shade the bench sat in. Then she moved back on towards her car.

In the next few weeks, Jade would find herself coming back again and again, nearly every day. She liked the sense of peace and calm she felt in her private spot. She told no one about it, liking to keep the place all to herself. It seemed to be the only place she could think clearly. As always the single oak tree stood guard over the bench.

One thing Jade didn't do was to examine the tree very closely. After all it was simply a large oak tree. It was one of thousands in the L.A. Area and in her mind not worth any particular scrutiny. Had she done so, she would have noticed one unusual feature of this particular tree.

Carved somewhat recently on the back side of the tree, facing the woods was a heart. Inside the heart was carved.

"J.W. + T.V 4 ever."


	4. No Traces

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Memory **

**Chapter 4 – No traces.**

**No One's pov**

Jade had been home about 3 weeks, when Beck finally threw a welcome home party. Jade, even though she wanted no party, went along with it to please her future husband. Nothing of her memory had returned and 17 months of memories were gone; apparently forever. It was endlessly frustrating for Jade. She felt some days like a time traveler, one stuck in a future that she didn't feel happy with. On the plus side her injures were healing and other than some weakness she was pretty good.

Beck sensing Jade's frustration and anger, thought a welcome home party with family and friends would help her transition. Help her feel right again.

However the only place Jade felt right, was the one bench in the park which she returned to almost every day since she "Found" it.

Tonight Jade and Becks apartment was full of well-wishers. Cat, Andre, Robbie, Jade's parents, Becks family and a few other friends were all present to welcome Jade home.

Even Tori, came but she was late showing up at 10 pm, 2 hours after the party started. She told Beck she had to cover for someone who called in sick to the diner.

Jade spend most of the time not wanting to be there. Most of them asked how she felt or did she remember anything. Most of them made attempts to jog Jade's memories by telling her stories. In some cases they even brought pictures or videos. Nothing worked and all of it looked very unfamiliar to Jade. As the party wore on she found it increasingly harder to pretend to be happy.

At about 11 she realized she hadn't spoken to Tori. Though she had been there for an hour she always seemed to be on the other side of the room. Jade observed that Tori seemed to be in a pleasant mood. Jade half thought that the Latina was deliberately trying to avoid her. Which would be very odd, as in years past she tried to do anything but.

At the moment Tori was standing by kitchen drinking a beer with a look indicating she was thinking about something. Feeling the need to say something Tori Jade made a beeline for the Latina.

"Hello Tori." Jade said with a pleasant smile.

For an instant Tori carefully studied Jades eyes. "Hi Jade."

"You know Vega, You've been here an hour and not once have you tried to talk to me. If I didn't know better I'd say you were avoiding me." Jade said with a smirk.

Tori quickly shook her head. "Not at all. You are the center of attention. I figured I'd get my turn eventually. I'm glad to see you are on the mend."

"Thank you. You know, I think this is the first time we've talked at all since the accident. Hasn't it. Other than that brief visit at the hospital room."

"Yes. I didn't want to be a bother to you. I'm sure you have a lot of adjusting to do, a lot on your mind. That kind of thing."

It was then Jade noticed it. Though Tori's demeanor was casual and friendly, there was artificialness to it. Jade thought how Tori when she spoke was very spontaneous, but in this conversation it seemed like every word she spoke was very carefully chosen. But the thought passed quickly and Jade moved on to her next question.

"So Tell me, what did we do in those 17 months?"

Tori who had practiced her answer at least a 100 times went into her prepared remarks. "Oh. Not much. We hung out a few times. You and Beck had me over for dinner 3 or 4 time's maybe. I'm afraid there isn't a whole lot to tell." It was a bland answer and meant to be that way.

Jade the actress once again sensed the answer, though sounding very convincing, was rehearsed. Jade shoved the ever growing suspicion to the back of her mind and moved on to the next question.

"Perhaps we'll have you over again sometime. When was the last time you were over for dinner?"

Tori appeared to think. "The last time I was here was late March I think."

As she said it, Tori couldn't help but think of the true answer. The last time she was really here.

_Flashback. _

_Tori had been home alone watching TV when he had gotten the call from Beck, informing her that Jade had awoken. _

"_Good news Tori. Jades' awake." Said Becks happy voice from the phone. _

_Tori on the other hand felt very much like she was going to be ill, as her heart began to race. "How is she?"_

_Tori could hear a sigh. "She seems Ok. But there is one thing. She appears to remember nothing at all in the last 17 months. They are running some tests but at least one of the doctors told me she may never recover her memories."_

_Tori couldn't believe what she heard. "Never? Oh wow. I'm sorry to hear that she doesn't remember anything. I hope she get's well."_

"_Thank you."_

"_Beck, I hate to cut and run but I have some friends over and I'm sure you want to catch up with Jade. Just keep me posted."_

"_Ok. I will. Goodbye."_

_After the phone had been hung up a look of pain flashed across Tori's face. "All gone…It's all gone. But maybe that's good."_

_After a moment Tori had a realization, as a sense of panic suddenly gripped her. "Except?_

_Tori went into a drawer and extracted a key, then headed out. 20 minutes later, Tori was standing in front of Jade and Beck's apartment door. Tori then took the same key and unlocked the door, letting herself in._

"_Beck won't be back for hours. All I need is 5 minutes." Tori whispered to herself as she headed towards the bedroom. _

_In the bedroom Tori made for the closet and went to the side, pulling out lose section of plaster. Behind that was a small space that contained what appeared to be a photo album and a number of other objects. Tori took the various items, a theatre stub, a pressed flower under glass amongst other things and placed them in a duffle bag._

_With a sad look Tori opened the photo album. Her eyes went to one of her favorite pictures. It was one of Jade asleep in bed. She looked so peaceful lying there; Tears came to Tori's eyes as the now bittersweet memory came to her mind. That had been after the first time they made love. For a moment Tori took her finger and traced the outline of Jade in the picture before taking a moment to look at the others. Many of the pictures were of Tori, ones that Jade liked. A few of them together in bed. _

"_Now it's as if it never happened." Said Tori, as she closed the photo album and shoved it in the duffle bag._

_Then she took a rag and wiped all the dust from the space as some of the objects had left imprints of where they were. _

_Hurriedly Tori replaced the plaster panel, what she didn't notice was that she left it slightly misaligned. She immediately took the duffle bag and left the apartment, locking the door on her way out._

_On her way to her car she passed a trash can. Pausing, she pulled out the key and looked at it fondly. Remembering the day Jade gave it to her. On those long stretches when Beck was on location filming, that apartment was practically their apartment. _

_With tears forming in her eyes, Tori tossed the key in the trash._

End flashback.

"No traces" Tori thought as she continued to speak with Jade. She made a point to sound rather uninteresting, taking the time to complain about the creepy customers that squeezed her ass at the diner.

"You'd think the creepy ones would look creepy. Some of the creepiest ones were well dressed. Executive types. One guy who grabbed my ass, it think was a doctor."

The pair spoke some more but Jade quickly grew bored of the rather bland conversation, which she found rather disappointing. Tori was always a much more animated person. After a few minutes Jade excused herself and went to talk to some of the other guests.

It was about 45 minutes later she saw Tori talking to Beck. Jade felt an spark of jealousy seeing the two talking but did nothing. They were merely talking at a party. Jade couldn't help wonder what they were talking about.

Across the room Tori had listened to Becks plans for the immediate future.

"Well I still have the gig on the Cop show starting. I was to start shooting in September but since Jade had the terrible accident they gave me a break and decided to have my characters start in mid-season. I start shooting in January. That will give time for Jade to try and recover her memories here. Hopefully something familiar will jog it."

Tori's eyes diverted to the side for a moment. "You know what Beck. I think the best thing for you and Jade is to just get on with your lives. Don't wait to move to New York. Jade's getting better and I think a change of pace will do her wonders. What if she never recovers her memory then you will have just wasted your time. I say move out there sooner, rather than later."

Beck was somewhat surprised by Tori's insistence they move away sooner. It was rather strange but he could see the logic in it.

"You really think so?"

Tori put her hand on Becks shoulder which sent another spark of Jealousy through Jade, as she was watching across the room.

"I really think so. Just pull up the stakes and move. New City, New sights, New opportunities. You'll both be much better off. Trust me."

"I'll think about it."

Tori put up a finger. "Tell you what. I have a cousin that lives on Staten Island. He can even help you find a place. His best friend is in real estate."

Beck chuckled. "You really seem eager to get us to leave. Don't you?"

Tori flashed a fake smile. "No, I just want you to get on with your happy lives. If you dwell on the past, you may not be able to move forward."

2 hours later Jade was sitting on the couch as Beck picked up the party rubble. The last guest had left some 20 minutes previous.

"Pretty good party." Beck said as he tossed a paper plate in the trash.

"Yeah." Jade suddenly had a thought. "Did you see Tori leave?"

"She said she had to work early and left about an hour ago. Didn't she say goodbye on her way out?"

Jade shook her head, as she felt a stab of dissappointment. "No."

Beck looked puzzled. "That's odd. Perhaps she stayed too late and wanted to get home."

Jade didn't know what to think, all she felt now was an feeling of emptiness. "Maybe."

The next week was uneventful for Jade. She sat at home and wrote while Beck worked on his movie. She would make almost daily trips to her spot. That was the only place she felt right. The only place where that undefined sadness would go away.

One day as she was getting dressed she pulled out a bra and began to put it on. Jade immediately noticed it was the wrong size. It was too small.

"What the Heck?"

"Huh." Said Beck from across the room.

"I don't know. This bra was in my dresser drawer. But it's not mine."

Beck thought for a moment. "You know what. I'll bet someone in the building left a bra in the one of the dryers in the laundry room and it got mixed in with one of yours."

A smirk came to Jade's face. "Unless you're cheating on me. Your lover leaving her stuff in our apartment."

A hardy laugh came from Beck's mouth. "Can't be me. I do it the old fashioned way. I use cheap motels. Maybe it's a lover of yours. Something you're not telling me. Hmm…"

Like a door suddenly slamming shut, Jade instantly found herself not wanting to have this conversation anymore. On top of that she suddenly felt very edgy and tense. "I'll just leave it in the laundry room. Maybe someone will claim it." Jade said as she abruptly left the room.

**Glad everyone is enjoying the story. ** **Jade is starting to get suspicous and Tori just wants to erase the past.**


	5. The Picture

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Memory **

**Chapter 5 – The Picture.**

**No One's POV**

Jade hoped time would settle her mind. It didn't. Her memory did not return and that vague feeling of sad emptiness persisted. Her only refuge was the clearing which she returned to again and again. It seemed to be the only place she could think. But as soon as she left her spot, the sadness would return.

Her mind should have been on planning for her wedding, but Jade found she could muster up little enthusiasm for it. Beck of course was supportive and said they didn't need to be in any rush and her recovery was more important.

In all this slowly a suspicion of Tori began to form in back of her mind. In the three weeks since the party Vega had been absent, making no attempt to contact her or Beck. The few things they planned as a group; Tori always had an excuse not to go. But it was just a suspicion and a vague one at that.

On this particular day Jade was in her bedroom filing her nails. As she put her nail file down on her dresser she knocked it down a small gap between her dresser and Beck's dresser which was right next to it.

"Shit" Jade cursed.

Normally she would call Beck in and have him move the dressers apart, but he was on a film set today. Jade knew she was on her own.

After standing there for a moment, Jade went around to the side of the dresser and with all the strength she had pulled it, so she could reach in between the dressers.

Moving around the front, Jade was just able to fit her hand in between the twin dressers. But instead of a nail file her fingers grasped something like a piece of paper. Pulling it out Jade could see it was a photograph.

Looking at it more closely, Jade got the shock of her life. The picture was taken place in that very bedroom and was that of a figure sitting on the bed. That figure was in fact Tori Vega. She was in a purple nightgown and struck a rather sexy pose. A distorted shadow off to one side was the only clue as to the person who took the photograph.

Jade's blood began to boil almost instantly, as all of her suspicions about Tori's behavior suddenly raced through her head. "Beck and Tori. Those fuckers. That BITCH!" Jade screamed as she immediately rushed out of the apartment. Beck wasn't at home, so he was spared Jade's wrath, . Jade however knew that Tori was probably working at the diner.

She reached the small diner in only a few minutes, arriving practically in a rage. In High school always suspected that Tori wanted Beck. Whenever they were together there was always this jealous look in Tori's eye. Now Jade felt she had the truth.

Storming into the diner she spotted Tori standing in the doorway of the kitchen. A moment later Tori spotted what she could tell was a very angry looking Jade coming directly for her. . Not wanting to have whatever this was out in front of the customers retreated several steps into the kitchen.

Jade, a look of fury in her eyes walked straight up to Tori and slapped her right across the face.

"YOU BITCH! How long have you been fucking Beck?" Jade screamed as she held the photograph up in front of Tori.

Jade was actually a bit surprised by Tori's reaction. Instead of getting upset or crying the Latina's eyes went cold and her features seemed to turn to stone.

"Not here. Come with me." Tori said coldly. She turned to another blonde waitress standing nearby.

"Kim, would you watch my section for 5 minutes please?"

"Sure, It's slow right now. Take your time Tori." The blonde waitress said with a look of concern.

As soon as they got out side the back of the restaurant Jade moved to slap Tori again but this time Tori caught Jade's wrist.

"Don't slap me again!" Hissed Tori.

Jade fumed. "I have every right, you worthless fucking whore. Or do you have some kind of explanation as to why you're making a sexy pose on MY BED! I found this stuck between the dressers. Looks like you and Beck didn't cover your tracks so well after all."

Tori glanced at the picture then back to Jade. "It is what it is. A picture of me sitting on your bed. striking a sexy pose."

Jade was a little taken aback by Tori's cold reaction, but her rage was unabated. "Just that, you're not going to even try to talk your way out of this. Come on Vega, Where's the tears, the pleading. I am so going to fuck you up Vega. Teach you to keep your hands off my man."

Tori crossed her arms and remained stoic. "I take it you haven't spoken to Beck about this Yet?"

"NO. I DECIDED TO KILL YOU FIRST!" Jade said as she waved a pair of scissors in Tori's face. Jade couldn't figure out why Tori couldn't be intimated or frightened.

The Latina's cold hard face remained as it was. "Jade I'm only going to say this once and only once. Burn that picture, forget it ever existed. Move to New York. Marry Beck. Live your life with him. Trying to find out about that picture, no good will come of it. JUST FORGET IT."

Jade scoffed. "You expect me to just forget it? You're fucking crazy."

"Do whatever you like Jade. Just take my advice. Leave it alone." Tori said in a terse voice. Just as soon as she was done speaking, Tori turned on her heel and walked towards the restaurant.

"Come back here! We're not finished Vega!" Jade screamed.

Tori paused with half a glance. "We most certainly are finished." Then the Latina walked through the back door of the restaurant and slammed it shut.

Jade was stunned by Tori's odd reaction. No denial, no apology, no explanation. Just a warning to leave it alone. "

All in all Jade was left very stunned. Tori's reaction, it was all wrong. In fact deep down this whole thing felt all wrong.

As Jade was trying to figure out what happened, Tori walked calmly through the kitchen and down into the diner's basement. The area was used for storage and at the moment no one was down there.

It took all of Tori's willpower and strength to deal with Jade in an such a cold detached manner. Now alone in the basement, she let go. Tori sank to her knees as a long painful wail came from her mouth. A long stream of tears soon followed as the Latina simply fell apart.

All the wounds, still fresh on her heart-felt like they had just been ripped open. Already in too much pain, Tori just wanted this to go away. Now Jade had to find that picture and accuse her of sleeping with Beck.

It was a hideous Irony that Jade would take that picture to mean she was sleeping with Beck. That didn't escape Tori's notice. The sobbing Latina couldn't help but think of the day when it was taken. Tori had bought a new purple nightgown just for Jade.

_Flashback._

"_You like it Jade. I bought it just for you. Beck's out of town until tomorrow and I wanted tonight to be special." Tori said as she wrapped herself in Jade's arms._

"_It's always special with you. I love you Tori."_

_Tori leaned her head against Jade's. "I love you so much. I just can't stand when…." Tori started to say before she decided not to play the jealousy card. She didn't want to ruin the evening. "Just hold me."_

_Jade pulled Tori in tighter and let the Latina's head rest on her shoulder. It was a beautiful moment, one which Jade didn't want to end. But it had to. That led to an idea._

_Jade released Tori. "Come on Baby sit on the bed. Strike a pose for me. _

_Willingly complying with her lover, Tori sat on the bed, smiled and flipped her hair back as she struck her best sexy pose. _

_Jade Took the picture along with a few others for her personal collection then put the camera aside and pounced on Tori pinning her to the bed. _

"_Come on Beautiful, let's go to bed." Jade said, her heart filled with love. _

"_I love it, when I can spend the whole night with you." Tori whispered._

"_I love it too."_

"_Make love to me Jade"_

"_Jade looked deeply into Tori's eyes. "Of course my love."_

End flashback.

As she thought, she remembered that after they had developed the pictures Jade had left them sitting on her dresser while they made love one day. Tori surmised that one of them must have slipped between the dressers. Tori cursed fate for that stupid picture and the agony it had brought her. Would it be right for her to be angry at Jade for yelling at her, Tori thought. After all she didn't remember and it was a logical conclusion. It was an absolute nightmare.

Tori would sob for several more minutes as once again she could feel her heart breaking. Once she recovered enough, she told her boss she felt ill and went home. There she cried for the rest of the day, until she was so exhausted she fell asleep.

Jade at that point just walked away, feeling an odd sensation like a rug had been pulled out from under her. She got into her car and began to drive. Without even consciously doing it, she drove straight to the park.

Before she felt only anger, not it turned into an inexplicable sense of loss. Jade sat there for a long time on that old park bench, just staring at the picture. A picture of Tori and one distorted shadow. The more she looked at it the larger that empty feeling inside her grew.

It was obvious that Beck had slept with Tori, but she sensed there was something else. Sitting there her phone suddenly rang. Looking at the caller ID, Jade could see it was Beck.

Now feeling half in a daze, Jade answered the phone.

"Hi Babe." The Canadian said in a happy voice.

Part of Jade wanted to scream at her husband, but oddly she couldn't. Something inside of her, deep inside of her placed a mental block in her mind. She felt mentally paralyzed.

"Hello." Jade said blankly.

"Just called to let you know I'll be home around 6. How about we go out? I'm in the mood for Chinese. Let's go to the Imperial Palace on Grant."

Jade's mental paralysis seemed to tighten. "That's fine. I'm out but I'll be home in about 20 minutes. I'll be ready to go when you get home."

"Great. See you then. Love you Babe."

It was then Jade realized that her hand's were shaking. Jade got up, put the picture in her purse and began to walk to her car. When she got home she took that picture and stuck it in the hidden space in the closet. It seemed like the right place for it.

Beck came home around six and when he first walked in the door she opened her mouth to mention the picture but no words came out. The mental block remained steadfast.

It would remain just as strong as the days passed. Jade couldn't get her self to get rid of the picture either. It seemed to have some strange hold on her. She would pull out the picture from time to time and just stare at it. Eventually she realized it had some kind of hold on her. She could have burnt the picture like Tori requested and moved on, but she couldn't.

Besides Tori, the distorted shadow caught her attention. She knew it was Beck, but on the other hand wanted to know really who it was.

After watching an episode of CSI, one evening she had the idea of recreating the crime scene. She was alone, as Beck was on a late night film shoot.

The took the picture and set everything in the room as it was in the picture. No detail was missed. Jade even took the effort to change the bedspread, so it was the proper one.

The scene set, she put a pillow in Tori's spot, took her camera and stood in the same spot the photographer stood. It was then she looked at the shadow and realized it looked very familiar.

"Beck's taller than me, but the shadow is just the right length. How can that be?" Jade said aloud.

A second later something flashed in her mind.

It was Tori, sitting on the bed as in the picture. Only this time she smiled, flipped her hair back and struck the pose that was in the picture.

Jade dropped the camera and retreated into the corner as she began to shake all over.

"A memory. I had a memory." Jade gasped, as the shock began to take hold.

The realization hit her like a Mac truck, about a second later.

"Beck didn't take the picture. I did."

**How tragic, that Jade would scream and yell at Tori for a picture that she herself took. **

**Everyone is enjoying this story so much, you get a bonus chapter today.**


	6. Pandora's box

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Memory**

**Chapter 6 – Pandora's box.**

**No One's POV**

Starting to freak out, Jade began to hyperventilate.

"What the fuck. I took the picture. How? What?" Jade thought, as her mind began to spin. Then Tori's words from the previous week charged through her head.

"_Trying to find out about that picture, no good will come of it."_

But for Jade, Pandora's box had most certainly been opened. Her mind reached for some reason why she would have taken a picture like that of Tori. In her own bedroom no less. Of all the reasons, Jade ignored the most obvious one.

She bolted out of the apartment once again headed for Tori. She was angry as before but now she felt an odd sense of desperation. She had to know what that picture meant. Was it tied in with Tori's odd behavior? Why didn't Tori want her digging into it?

A quick check of the diner revealed that Tori was not home. Jade could have called, but didn't fearing that Tori would make herself scarce.

About 20 minutes later Tori was sitting in her living room watching the 1958 Alfred Hitchcock Classic, Vertigo. Just as they got to the part where Kim Novak falls out of the bell tower, she heard a banging on her door.

A sudden chill ran through Tori's body as she knew that particular banging anywhere. It was Jade's, I'm angry at you, bang.

Tori sat on the couch for a few seconds as she debated not answering the door and hoping Jade would go away. "Some fucker downstairs must have left the front door propped open with a rock again. Otherwise I could have not let her in. I can turn off the lights and pretend I'm not home." Tori said out loud.

"I know you're in there Vega. Open up." Jade's voice boomed from the other side of the door.

Tori stood up and let out a grunt, as her anger began to rise. "I'll bet she didn't leave it alone. Why can't she let this go?"

A few seconds later Tori opened the door and a very angry looking Jade stormed in. But this time, Tori's demeanor wasn't cold. Jade could tell the Latina, looked anything but pleased to have her there.

Instead of saying anything, Tori closed the door, crossed her arms and glared at Jade.

"Why was I taking pictures of you half naked on my bed? I had my first memory. A half a second memory of you sitting on the bed and flipping your hair back." Jade walked up to Tori and poked her finger in her chest. "WHY?"

Tori realized that Jade didn't want to admit sex was involved. She wanted another explanation, which felt like a knife that cut deep into her soul.

"WHY SHOULD I BOTHER TO TELL YOU JADE?" Tori snapped.

Jade threw up her hands. "What was it. You're doing some modeling and you needed photo's taken. You want them for some boyfriend. What? I want answers NOW! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING TORI?"

Tori seemed to turn red and her eyes seemed to fill with fire. "So that's it. When you think Beck took the picture you assume one thing. When you find out you took the picture you assume anything else but."

"As if I…" Jade began to say in denial before Tori, now enraged, slapped her across the face.

"WE WERE LOVERS, YOU STUPID FUCK." Tori screamed in Jade's face with all the venom she could muster. "You wanted to know the truth so badly Jade, well there you go. All I wanted, was this to go away so I could mend my broken heart. BUT YOU COULDN'T LEAVE IT ALONE, COULDN'T YOU. Once you loved me, or at least I thought you did. Now Just the thought of having sex with me repulses you now. You have no idea how that make me feel. You make me sick."

Jade was totally blown away at the revelation. Her mouth opened and all she said was "What?" Her head began to hurt at this point as yet another memory fragment came to the surface.

_It was a brief image them in bed Tori was down between her leg's licking her way up her inner left thigh._

_"Almost Home." The Latina purred as she neared Jade's very wet mound_.

That's all there was, just a tiny memory fragment. But enough of one to shake Jade to her very soul. "You, I" she stammered. Then Jade looked down at her engagement ring. "Are you mad because I got engaged?"

Tori began to scream again. "If it was only that? But all you need to know is, that here is no you and I and there never will be again. You made your bed with Beck, now sleep in it. GET OUT OF MY LIFE!"

Before Jade could even react, she felt herself being grabbed by Tori. Jade was shoved against the wall and a second later the Latina opened her apartment door. Tori then bodily threw Jade out of the apartment, where she impacted the wall of the hallway and fell to the floor. The door slammed shut and a very stunned Jade found herself alone in the hallway.

Jade must have sat there for a full minute in a state of total shock. Not only the revelation that she was cheating on Beck, but it was with Tori. On top of that, the depth of Tori's rage, seemed unfathomable. She had never seen the sweet Latina, so angry.

After picking herself up, Jade had a thought and pressed her hear up against Tori's apartment door. Faint sounds of someone sobbing could be heard by the Goth.

Alone in her apartment, Tori sat in her bedroom holding herself for comfort. Jade had loved her once, now it was all gone. Tori couldn't get over the fact that Jade didn't want to even think she slept with Tori.

"Oh God." Tori sobbed, as she could feel her wounds tear open again.

Jade didn't even bother to think of knocking again. Feeling defeated and devastated, Jade walked to her car.

As soon as she got in, The Goth burst into tears. She didn't know exactly why she was crying. Maybe it was the fact that she could not remember loving Tori. All she felt was a huge empty space when the thought of the Latina. Now that gap in her memory felt less like a hole and more like a canyon. On that stretched from one end of her soul to the other.

One thing that bothered Jade most of all was what she did to Tori. She implied it had more to do than just the engagement. Of course she told Beck nothing. In a way it was the perfect crime Jade thought, as the criminal herself doesn't remember doing the deed. She began to wonder what she felt about him before.

Jade slowly sank into a deep depression over the next week. Her whole life now felt like a lie and she no longer knew what the truth was. According to Cat, Tori suddenly got very busy with work and had no time for anything. Jade made no attempt to contact her. She didn't know what to say, what she did wrong.

"What did I do?" Jade asked herself for the thousandth time one Tuesday night. Beck was out working on a scene and she was alone. Jade suspected that Beck's constant absences lead to lonelyness and the affair.

Her mind drifted to what she was told about the engagement and the subsequent accident. The party took place at a bar, on a Friday night. It was too celebrate Beck's big TV part that he had just gotten. All of Becks and Jade's family and friends were there. During the party, in front of everyone assembled he proposed and Jade was told she accepted. Cat told Jade, you smiled and looked very happy about it. But Jade knew she could act happy, even if she was utterly miserable inside. So Jade knew that meant nothing. No one mentioned anything else about anything out of the ordinary happening.

The morning of the accident, Beck was out of town doing some last minute location reshoots a few hours out of town. He had left at 6:30 am before Jade woke up. It had been raining all week and that day it was pouring like crazy. According to the police report Jade was told she had been driving and crossed the center line and slid into a truck at about 9:15 AM. No one knew why she was out. Beck assumed she had gone to the library as he told her she was doing some research for a script she had been writing. The library had opened at 8 Am that morning. He told her she had been out several times doing research.

Jade was frustrated by the fact there were no other clues. She couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with Tori. Then Jade had a thought and ran to the desk where her old phone was.

Pulling it out, Jade could see the smashed phone.

"Beck told me my purse and its contents were intact. Not even my compact was broken. But the phone was smashed." Jade thought for a second. "That's not right."

Jade realized that when driving she keeps her phone in her purse, UNLESS she's using it.

"That's it. The phone is smashed because it was out of my purse. I was using it. Maybe for a phone call or a text. Maybe that distracted me from my driving."

Finally Jade had a clue, but it was a smashed one. "Sim card" She quickly said.

The next morning Jade went into the computer company where Robbie now worked. He worked as a programmer.

Robbie looked up as he could see Jade approaching. "Hi Jade. Fancy meeting you here."

"Robbie could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

Jade handed him the bag with the smashed phone. "Could you see if you can retrieve anything from the memory. I'm specifically looking for any texts or calls coming in or going out on the day of my accident."

Robbie looked at the phone then back to Jade. "I remember Cat telling me that no one knows why you were out that morning. You trying to find out?"

Jade nodded. "Yes. But I need this to be just between you and me. I'll pay you if it costs you anything."

"It's shouldn't cost me anything. It may take me a bit. Depending on how much damage there is to the sim card itself."

"Thanks. Just keep it under your hat." In the old days, Jade would make a threat to back it up. This time she just made the request.

With that Jade went home and tried to live her life. But she no longer knew if it was the life she wanted to live. That gaping canyon in her soul kept feeling bigger and bigger each day.

About 4 days later Jade got a call from Robbie.

"Hey Jade."

"Got any news for me?" A hopeful Jade asked.

"Yes. I was able to salvage some info off the sim card. You made 2 phone calls the day of your accident. One about 8:30 in the morning It was Beck. You talked for about 2 minutes. You made another call about 9 am to Tori, but she appears not to have answered."

Jade thought. "No calls at the time of the accident. It must have been a text."

"Are there any texts? Specifically around 9:15 in the morning.

There was a strange pause before Robbie Spoke. "One text which was typed but never sent at 9:14 Am."

Jade swallowed the lump her throat. "What did it say."

"Jade, I don't know what this is about and I will keep it to myself, but well here it is. Actually I'll just text it to you."

"Thanks Robbie. I owe you one."

"Your welcome Jade."

Jade hung up and waited for the text. 30 seconds later it arrived.

To Tori Vega

From Jade West

Tori, I've been so stupid, so selfish and insensitive. I can't forgive myself for what I've done to you. I'm so sorry. You are my only love. I'm coming to you."

Jade though she couldn't remember sending it, now knew what she was doing at the time of the accident.

"I was leaving Beck."

**Can Jade remember what she did and make things right with Tori? The climax is nearly here and we shall soon find out. **

**My thanks to 27milestogo, with their assistance with this chapter.**


	7. Out in the open

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Memory**

**Chapter 7 – Out in the open.**

**Jade's POV**

I suddenly felt dizzy and my leg's seemed to just give out, so I sat down.

"I was in love with Tori and I was leaving Beck."

The problem is that while I'm more and more sure I don't love Beck, I don't remember loving Tori. I have only two tiny memory fragments. But only other than a strange growing sense of desperation, I feel nothing. It's enough to drive me nuts.

Tori never got my message; she never knew I was coming to her. But again, it comes back to what did I do to her.

I tried to call Tori, to explain my text. What I was doing. Maybe that would get her to open up to me. I know next to nothing about this relationship. But much to my despair, I soon discovered that my number had been blocked by Tori's phone. She blocked me so I couldn't text or call her. I tried the diner but told she had quit a week previous. They told me she got a new job but didn't say where.

I tried lastly at her apartment, but no one answered the door. She may have been home and didn't answer. Eventually after several days of trying, I gave up in despair. She just didn't want to have anything to do with me.

I came home from Tori's, sat on the couch and waited for Beck. He came home a half an hour after I did. I looked at his face, he's handsome and kind and I know now that my feelings for him aren't real. Somewhere along the line I fell out of love with him and into love with Tori. I couldn't put things off any more.

"Beck." I said

"Yes Babe." He answered as he sat down on the couch.

He must have seen the serious look on my face and sat up. "What is it?"

With a heavy heart I pulled off my engagement ring and placed it in his hand. "I'm sorry. I can't do this."

The color seemed to drain from his face as he looked at the ring then me. "Why? Is it something I did?"

I shook my head. Maybe there was something and I couldn't remember. No point in making him feel any worse. "No Beck. I just can't go through with this. It's not fair to you."

His mouth parted slightly. "But I love you. If it's your memory, it will return. You'll remember loving me. Please. He pleaded."

I felt like a shit, but I knew I needed to do this. "It's not that. I think I felt this way before the accident. I am sorry. But I can't marry you. You deserve someone who loves you. I don't, at least not anymore. I'm sorry."

He looked devastated and there was nothing else I could do about it. Though I didn't feel love for him, I felt a terrible sense of regret. In the long run, it was the best course of action.

"I'll find a new place as soon as I can." I said quietly as I left the room. Leaving him alone, with my engagement ring and his grief for company.

I drove straight to my spot, the only spot where I felt safe. I was alone and now felt truly alone. I looked out over the bluff overlooking the ocean. I half thought of throwing myself off it. Quick and relatively painless. After a few minutes I thought back to that dream I had in the hospital. Me on that bench facing my doppleganger.

"That Bench!" I said as I sprung out off the bench and turned around.

The bench, this bench is the same one as in my dream. But I had the dream before I came here.

"Unless."

I looked at the tree and remembered that was in the dream too. I've been here before. The thought was rather unsettling. Looking at the tree I had a strange feeling it wasn't just a tree anymore. Needing to see, I got up and walked around.

Much to my shock, carved to the tree was.

"J.W. + T.V 4 ever."

It didn't take me two guesses to figure out that I carved it with a pair of scissors. I recognized my own handiwork. I could feel my head hurt again as I suddenly had a flash of memory. Me carving this into the tree.

What did it mean? Why is this place so calming for me. I've been here before and somehow I came back here, even though I didn't consciously remember it.

As I walked back around the tree to sit down and think it over, I suddenly noticed someone sitting on the bench.

My heart leapt as I realized it was Tori. She was here.

"Tori?" I said as I cautiously walked up behind her.

Tori immediately jumped up from the bench and spun around. "What are you doing here?" hissed Tori.

I put out my hands. "Please don't leave. I keep coming here. I didn't know why. Almost every single day since I got out of the hospital. I just came here. It was the only place I felt right. The only place I could think. I didn't even know about the carving until a few seconds ago. I've been here before."

Tori stood firm with a guarded look as she carefully scrutinized me. For a second her features seemed to soften and a hopeful look came to her eye, but it quickly vanished.

"You have no idea what this place means Jade." Tori said with a note of resignation.

"Why are you here?" I asked cautiously.

"I'm taking a job for 6 months on a cruise ship as part of one of their musical shows. I'll be gone until you and Beck have moved to New York. I just wanted to come her one last time before I leave."

I took a step forward. "I broke off my engagement with Beck today. I'm going to move out."

Much to my disappointment, she shook her head and looked very unmoved. "It doesn't matter. After today, you won't ever see me again. Goodbye Jade." I could hear sadness creep into her voice as she said it.

Tori turned and began to walk away. Something in me didn't want her to leave. I suddenly felt a panic course up inside of me. I still didn't remember anything, but I needed her to stay.

"I know what I was doing that night. I was…."

Tori interrupted me. "Jade, you remember nothing. Not loving me or even what you did to me. It's over, Good bye."

I tried to think, really think as my head began to hurt. Soon I felt like someone buried an axe in my skull.

I had another flash as she got near the end of the clearing.

"Ice Cream." I shouted. The first time I saw you at the hospital all I could think about was Ice cream. It has something to do with…"

I didn't finish my sentence as a memory hit me hard, along with a flood of emotions.

"I told you I loved you here. You were so surprised that you dropped it on the ground. This was our spot. We'd watch the sunset's together here."

I was happy to remember that, but that was the only memory that was present. I didn't want Tori to leave.

Tori paused and looked at me. My headache suddenly became intense, feeling like a migraine. It was so painful I sank to my knees.

"Please Tori tell me what I did." I cried in agony as a flash of memory from the party hit me. It was Tori slapping me in the face.

"_You made your bed with Beck, now sleep in it." Tori yelled at me through the tears before storming out of the party._

I felt her help me off the ground and set me on the bench. Then Tori began to tell the tale in a sad voice.

"I had been asking you to leave Beck, to be with me. You kept stalling me. I began to think you were ashamed of me. Finally the party came and you accepted the proposal. I took that to mean you chose him over me. As I was about to leave the party you pulled me into a closet of all places."

**No One's POV – Flashback**

_In a scene remeniscant of the old days at Hollywood Arts Tori and Jade found themselves face to face in a closet. Tori stood there with a incredibly hurt look on her face. _

"_I get it Jade. You chose him. Why do you have to pull me in here? Just let me go." Tori said as a tear came to her eye._

_Jade attempted to touch Tori, but she moved back. "We can still be together."_

"_Even if I still am willing to be a secret, and I'm not. You're moving to New York?" _

"_It doesn't have to end Tori. You can visit New York and I can visit LA. _

_Tori backed up to the wall as a horrified look came to her face. "No….No Jade. I want to be you're girlfriend not your god dam mistress. I asked you to make your decision and you made it 20 minutes ago when you said Yes."_

"_No Tori, I didn't mean it like that." Jade said quickly._

_Tori slapped Jade across the face as tears flooded her eyes. "You made your bed with Beck, Now sleep in it. We're done."_

_Tori fled the broom closet and ran out the back door of the bar in tears._

It was then Jade remembered everything. All the blocks on her memory suddenly vanished.

Jade then remembered the rest. After Tori stormed out, Jade returned to the party and spent the rest of the night being congratulated by all the well-wishers. That and Beck stuck by her like glue. She hadn't a moment alone to think.

Beck had to get up early the next morning and left before Jade awoke. It was Beck's phone call around 8:30 that woke Jade up. It was merely to tell her that he had arrived at the set alright. That was it. Only when Beck hung up and once again Jade found herself alone, did she realize that she had made the most terrible mistake in her life.

Bursting into tears she knew she had to be with Tori, she knew that she had fallen out of love with Beck a long time ago. Only now could she admit it. She had just been too afraid to end it. It was easier to just have Tori as a lover than to face the music of breaking up with Beck. When Beck popped the question she said yes in a panic.

But the next morning Jade was sobbing to know she had hurt Tori. The woman she was in love with. She quickly dressed and though it was pouring rain drove to Tori's house. She had to reach the love of her life. But she never made it.

"You chose Beck, That's why we can't be together. In any case you don't remember." Tori said sounding extremely sad.

Jade moved off the bench on to her knees in front of Tori as tears burst from her eyes. The emotions which were once absent came back with a vengeance. Love, grief, fear, loneliness, longing, desire, all Jade's emotions hit her and hit her hard.

"No, Tori. I do. I remember. I was so lonely. Beck being gone all the time on film sets. You were such a good friend then we became lovers. Our first real date was at that Thai place. I was so nervous we would be seen. About the party. You don't understand. I was scared and stupid and selfish. I love you. That morning I had the accident I was leaving Beck. I had the accident as I was sending a text to you and didn't see the truck."

Jade pulled out her phone and held it up. "Please, I beg of you Tori read it. I love you. You're my only one. I'm so sorry I was terrible. I called you a whore for something I did. Please." Jade at this point was sobbing intensely with her head on Tori's leg.

Tori picked up the text and read it. Saying how stupid and selfish she was and how she was coming to her.

"Please Tori. Please. I'm so sorry. I love you. Please." Jade pleaded tearfully. "Don't leave me. I'll face the music, please don't leave me."

"You were really leaving Beck when you had your accident?" Tori said with a hint of hope in her voice.

"Yes Tori, I was. I love you. Please don't leave me. I can't believe I ever forgot our love. Please forgive me. I'll do anything. Please."

Tori seeing Jade, her memory restored and so broken, quickly found herself unable to leave Jade.

"Promise me, we'll be together forever."

Jade suddenly looked up, her eyes filled with both grief and tears. "Yes, Yes, anything. I'll marry you today. Anything just don't leave me. I was so empty without you without our love. When my memory was gone there was this hole in me. It was here, our place, that was the only place I felt whole."

Tears suddenly sprang from Tori's eyes. Not being able to restrain herself, she pulled Jade up and into her arms, beyond thankful that she had her jade back.

"Is that you Jade? Is that really you?"

"Yes. Yes. Please. I'm sorry don't leave me." A still sobbing Jade said. "I forgot you. I forgot our love. How could I…"

Jade just seemed to completly break down under the crushing weight of all the emotions that had suddenly been thrust back upon her. Too grief stricken and guilt ridden to speak, she just cried uncontrollably.

"It's going to be ok, Baby. It's going to be ok." Tori said as she rubbed slow circles on Jade's back.

Jade just continued to cry.

"You were coming to me. We'll it took a several weeks, but you finally made it."

Jade, thought she didn't speak, just held on tighter.

"Come on Jade. You're too upset. Let's get you home." Tori said as she helped Jade up.

Jade shook her head in fear.

Realizing what Jade was thinking, Tori wiped a tear from Jade's face. "When I said home. I meant my apartment or actually now. Our home."

Tori took Jade's arm and put it over her shoulder, so she could help the totally broken Jade back to the car and home.

Home to their new life together.

**I never meant this to be a very long story. Just a short little emotion packed Jori story. I will have one, possibly 2 more chapters after this to wrap this up.**


	8. Face the Music

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Memory **

**Chapter 8 – Face the music.**

**No One's POV.**

Jade gradually stopped crying, as Tori helped her though the park to her car. Though she was no longer crying, the Goth merely whimpered quietly. Tori was no expert at such things, but as near as she could guess Jade had suffered some kind of emotional overload. Tori knew that rest would be the best medicine for Jade.

Making a mental note to have Jade's car retrieved later, Tori placed Jade in her car and started to drive home. Looking over at Jade, Tori noticed that she had put her head up against the window and gone to sleep as soon as they pulled away from the curb.

Driving home, Tori let her mind drift in thought. She had Jade back, but it could be considered a bittersweet victory at best. Beck had always been a good friend and though she selfishly wanted Jade for herself she couldn't help but feel some guilt for shattering his heart.

Arriving home a short while later Tori woke Jade and helped her out of the car. As before, she quietly whimpered with a somewhat glassy eyed expression, as Tori walked Jade to their apartment.

"Come on baby, were home." Tori said in a soft reassuring tone as Tori unlocked the front door of the apartment building.

Jade blankly nodded but said nothing. A few minutes later Tori guided Jade up into her room.

"You need some rest. Let's get you undressed."

Tori helped Jade strip down to her underwear and put a t shirt on her before helping Jade under the covers. Almost instantly the Goth closed her eyes and went to sleep.

Tori thought for a moment. Jade had nothing here and Tori had no intention of letting Jade stay at her old place. So she made a decision; she would go and get some of Jade's things and if need be face the music.

Tori knew that this could possibly be a very bad idea. After all she had no idea how Beck would react if he found out the truth. But Jade was in no emotional shape to deal with this at the moment and Tori knew she was just as much a cause of this as Jade. Tori also knew full well, that Jade would not want her doing this alone. Tori knew it may get her in trouble, but decided to do it anyway.

"A lot like sleeping with someone else's girlfriend." Mused Tori, as she picked up the phone and dialed.

A few seconds later Cat answered. "Hello Tori."

"Hey Cat could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Jade is here at my place. She regained her memory but kind of emotionally overloaded. I need to do something and I don't want her to be alone. She's asleep now. Can you come over?"

"That's good." Cat said in a chipper voice. "Why isn't she with Beck at their place."

Tori hesitated for a moment, as she began to feel nervous. "That's the thing, she left Beck. She's going to be living with me now."

Cat's voice registered confusion and dismay. "What happened?"

Feeling a bit sick to her stomach Tori answered. "There's no other way to say this but Jade's leaving Beck for me. We're in love, we have been for some time."

"OH." Cat said quietly.

"Can you still come over? I'll understand if you can't"

"No Tori, I'll come over but I want an explanation."

"You got it."

Cat arrived a short while later and was told the entire story. Cat listened and made no comments during the story.

"And that's the story. Her remembering everything has overloaded her. She's resting and I need to get some of her stuff from Becks."

Cat remained quiet for a moment then a very disapproving look formed on her face. "I'll be honest Tori. Though I'm glad you found love, I'm really disappointed in you and Jade."

Tori sadly nodded. She could have argued and made her point, but saw no use in it.

"Thank you for watching Jade for me. I'll be back in no more than 2 hours."

With that Tori grabbed her purse and left. As Tori drove to Jade and Beck's place that sickening feeling in her stomach only got worse. It was probably a mistake in going there and Tori knew it, but she just kept going.

"It's just easier if I handle it, Jade's been through too much." Tori said as she knocked on Beck's door.

He opened it a minute later with a very somber look on his face.

"Tori? If you're looking for Jade."

"No. I've come to collect her things. At least what I can carry in my car. She's going to be staying with me."

"You heard then." He said, as she stood aside to admit Tori.

Tori walked into the living room and turned to face back.

"Here Goes." Thought Tori.

"Yes I know. First I'll let you know she's regained her memory. She's a bit overwhelmed but she seems to be ok."

For a second a hopeful look appeared on Beck's face, but it quickly vanished as he noticed that Tori's morose expression hadn't changed.

"There's something else, isn't it."

"I'm afraid it's not going to change things between you and Jade. She's still leaving you."

Some of the color seemed to drain from his face. "I see."

He paused for a moment then spoke again. "I've been thinking. I was gone a lot, more than a lot. She was lonely. I wonder if there's someone else. She made excuses to not be here on a lot of nights."

Suddenly Tori felt like someone punched her in the stomach. "There is."

Beck looked up at Tori looking even sadder than before. "So there was someone else. Do you know who it is?"

There was a very uncomfortable silence that hung over the room for a moment as Tori tied to get up the guts to answer.

"It's me." Tori said a she diverted her eyes from Beck. She suddenly found herself not being able to look him in the face.

Beck said nothing and the color seemed to drain from his face as she seemed to numbly sit down. Again for several seconds there was an even more uncomfortable silence.

"How long?"

Still not able to look Beck in the face, Tori answered. "14 months." Tori in addition to being ashamed and nervous, wondered if Beck was going to react violently. But he just sat there, looking very defeated.

"But you urged me to take Jade to New York and not stay. Why?"

"Her accident wiped out her memory of our entire…..affair. I had previously asked her to choose between you and I. I had taken her acceptance of your proposal to mean she chose you. So I tried to erase all evidence that it ever happened. I figured if you two left she wouldn't recover her memory and would live happily ever after with you. I did try.

Beck remained silent. "She chose you." Getting the courage to look at him, she could see a tear running down his face. He looked utterly devastated and Tori felt terrible for doing what she did. After a moment he got up walked to a table and grabbed a set of keys.

Beck then walked to the apartment door and opened it. Without looking back he said.

"I'm going for a drive. Get what you need of Jade's things. Just lock the door on your way out."

Tori nodded. "OK."

He paused for one more second and in a voice filled with anguish and pain said. "Please take care of her for me."

He didn't wait for a response as she shut the door and left. Left alone in the apartment, feeling absolutely horrible, Tori grabbed as much of Jade's things as she could. Soon her car was filled with personal items, clothes, Jade's laptop and anything else she knew belonged to Jade.

After an hour Tori had loaded her car to the top, locked the door to the apartment and drove away. She arrived home to find Cat watching TV on the couch.

"Did Jade wake up?" Tori said as she put the first bundle of clothes on the back of the couch.

"No."

"I told Beck."

Cat paused and appeared to think. "How is he?"

"He looked pretty devastated. He said he was going out for a drive."

Cat grabbed her purse and moved to the doorway. "I'll call him and make sure he's ok. But I shouldn't have had to do this at all, if you two had been more open. You really hurt him." Cat said with a large vein of bitterness in her voice.

A tear appeared in Tori's eye. "I didn't meant to. We didn't mean to. We just fell in love."

Cat nodded. "I'm sure you didn't mean to fall in love. But you did mean to keep this a secret. I'll see you later."

With that Cat left.

A short while later, Tori had brought back everything from the car. Jade's things were piled in both the living room and the bedroom. After she was done, Tori just watched her sleeping lover.

Tori's Pov

I was physically tired and a bit emotionally exhausted myself so I thought I would join Jade in bed. I stripped down and slid into bed, pulling the sleeping Jade in my arms. She was mine now, and I had no intention of ever giving her up. I knew there would be a price to pay, but I knew in my heart she was more than worth it.

With that I fell asleep.

I woke sometime later with Jade poking me.

"Tori." She said in a soft voice.

I opened my eyes and sat up. The light in the room was on and I could see it was night outside.

"Yes Jade?"

She looked confused. "My stuff. It's here." She said in weary tone of voice. "You went over there without me. Please tell me you didn't do that."

"I'm sorry Jade. I did. You needed your stuff and you're too emotionally distraught to deal with him right now. I told him, Cat knows too."

Jade put her hands in her face and exhaled.

"He was pretty broken up about it. Cat's making sure he's ok. He was going for a drive the last I saw him. She wasn't too thrilled about us carrying on behind his back."

I didn't know how Jade would react. Would she yell, or cry or storm out. I just didn't know. Instead she sat on the bed , pulled me into her arms and put her head on my shoulder."

For at least a full minute she silently held me.

Then she spoke. "I had lost you, lost us. It left a hole in me that you can't imagine. I love you and as long as I have you to hold, I'll be ok."

"I love you too Jade."

That was our first official night together as a real couple and not as lovers. I made us something to eat while Jade got her stuff put away. I wish the mood was happier but it was rather subdued. After everything was done, we crawled into bed and fell asleep holding each other.

A few weeks later Beck moved out to New York and started work on the cop show. He got rave reviews for his portrayal of police detective Brian Stuart. Beck later met and married woman named Amy who was a stock broker. I'd like to say that he got over it and we became friends again. Sadly that didn't happen. Over the years we met him a handful of times at weddings and the like. The encounters were always, cordial but awkward and a little tense.

The demise of Jade and I's friendship with Beck was the price to pay for our being together. Cat and the others did eventually forgive us, but it took some time.

Every night when I go to bed, I kiss Jade and thank my lucky stars I have her and her memory back. Though I regret what I did to beck, I'll never regret being with Jade. I know that she feels the same way about me.

**Just a bit of a bittersweet ending on this one. Tori and Jade are together but neither is friends with Beck anymore. I had a bit of writers block on this chapter so it may not be my best work. **


End file.
